Several surgical approaches have been used to implant devices used for spinal fusion. Anterior approaches to cervical, lumbar and thoracic spine are well accepted methods. In certain situations it is beneficial to access the lumbar spine via a direct lateral approach or a posterior transforaminal interbody approach. A number of spinal implants are known in the art for these purposes. Generally, they are made from titanium, carbon or biocompatible materials and allow, either via porosity or via cavity for the ingrowth of osseous fusion.
One well described potential complication of these implanted devices arises from the possibility of their migration prior to complete consolidation of fusion. Inadvertent movement of an implanted device may lead to injury to surrounding structures such as nerves, blood vessels or viscera. Therefore, there is a need for an implant which possesses a greater movement resistance. Devices which resist migration via vertically applied members which cut into adjacent vertebrae are known to the art.
The problem posed by these devices known to the prior art lie in their cumbersome nature, difficulty in application or lack of sound biomechanical interface with surrounding anatomy. There is the need for a more elegantly designed, easily applied cage with superior biomechanical characteristics which will serve to stabilize pathologic spinal segments, resist inadvertent movement and induce spinal fusion.